


Virtue's Vessel

by AshadelMG



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Pseudo-Incestual Roleplay, Public Sex, Religious overtones, Stables Sex, That's a Horse, Unrequited Crush, Vagina of Holding, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshadelMG/pseuds/AshadelMG
Summary: Tess never really fit in at the Abbey, but boy was she out to prove that more than just the love of the Light could fit in her!





	Virtue's Vessel

“I don't know, Tess. We're gonna get in an awful big bit of trouble if we're caught...”  
  
“That's half the fun, Freid. Get the Matron's pony for me, bring him to the last stall.” Sestes grinned a cunning little grin as the redhead shuffled off, shooting guilty looks back at her before he vanished into one of the other stalls. The priestess vanished herself, walking quietly from one stall to the next, her voice a velvet purr as she patted the noses of the stallions that looked out at her. “Not tonight, Sheldon. Nor you, Knight. Maybe next week for you, Grenadine. I'm still feeling a little sore...” Her fingers played a gentle staccato over the nose of the mare that flanked the stall she wanted, her sand-blonde hair flaring as the beast gave a whuff in greeting.  
  
She did not close the stall behind her, knowing that Freid would need it open to get himself and the pony in, and there was always the fun of someone possibly walking in to see what she was preparing. The final stall was more of an unfinished one, with several hooks along the walls holding bridles and leads, and a large table in the back held several pails that she cleared and tucked into a corner before she set about making herself decent.  
  
Her apprentice robes were already smudged with dirt, but she knew that would be easy enough to explain away. The laces that closed the fabric over her breasts came away with gentle tugs, and she slipped free from the cloth, catching it just before it hit the ground, and rolled it up into a ball that she set on the far side of the table. She lifted her hands, cupping her ample breasts in hand for a moment before running them up and over, pinching the firm nipples between her fingers.   
  
Sestes Almsbringer was, in her eyes, absolutely perfect for a human woman. Her body was soft, breasts large and ass round but firm. A healthy tan from tending the garden colored her skin, sun-touched sand-blonde hair flowing down her back to tickle the swell of her rear. Her blue eyes watched the world from beneath thick lashes, and there was nothing she loved more than enticing the altar boys with those eyes.  
  
“Here, Tess.” Freid spoke from behind her, and she turned to see him gawking at her nakedness. Already, his cock stood at attention within his breeches, and the pony behind him seemed just as happy to see her. “Aw, man... I wish you'd strip after I'm gone, Tess. You know what it does to me. If you'd just let me...”  
  
She shook her head. “That's only for sinners, Freid. You know that.” She grinned a wicked grin, bending forward and clasping her hands in front of her snatch, her arms forcing her breasts together. “Have you sinned, my little pet?”  
  
“I.. uh...” He grumbled and pulled the pony into the stall, careful to keep his guilty face turned away from the girl. The pony whickered and tossed it's head, settling not a moment later as the blonde slipped up behind the other.  
  
“My precious little Freid! You have sinned, haven't you.” Her lips pressed against his neck, fingers tugging at the buttons of his shirt as she cooed her words against his skin. “Was it your delicious sister again, sweetling? Were you imagining you taking your father's place between her thighs, splitting her open on your cock, her nails raking down your back as she screamed your name against your breast?”  
  
“N-no. Light, Tess... you know I can't talk about that.” He squirmed, but did not resist as she popped the buttons off his shirt, tearing the fabric so she could lower it down his arms. “That's what got me here in the first place...”  
  
“Mmm, I know. You killed your Da after he found you makin' your hounds fuck your sister. She wouldn't fuck you... but she'd fuck him. My poor little Freid. She was scared of you.”  
  
Freid groaned as her nails slid down his abdomen, sliding fingers beneath the waist of his leggings to tickle at the coarse hair there. “M-my mother. I thought about my mother, an' her huge tits. I thought about how much I wanted to fuck her when she'd bend over the wash basin... it'd have been so easy. Forgotten, she was. Once Da had my sister, he didn't want her any more, but she'd have been perfect for me.”  
  
Sestes' hand curled around his shaft, and she smirked as he bucked once. “Your sister wouldn't take you, because she thought you'd break her little body. But your mother was used... she wouldn't have been hurt.”  
  
“Light, yes. I could have taken 'er in any hole, and she'd – ah, fuck it, Tess!” He whirled, grabbed her hips and nearly tossed her against the table. Her grunt of pain as the corner dug into her supple flesh was all but ignored, his hands clasped to her breasts as his mouth found and greedily sucked her nipples roughly.  
  
The priestess hissed in pain again, her nails dragged over the wood of the table before she was lifted and had no choice but to cling to him as he continued to ravage her breast. Her lips parted, eyes closed tightly shut as words formed and left her. Her eyes shot wide once more as she felt him tug his breeches open, and her protests became nothing as the thick crown pushed at folds that were unprepared for him. “No, no please. You'll break me if I'm not ready.”  
  
“That's what she says to me. Light, that's exactly what she screams.” He turned his head and clamped his teeth on her collar, his moan rising into a feral growl as he shoved himself mercilessly into her, pulse by pulse. She writhed and squirmed, and he circled an arm around her back and held her tight against him as they both panted in pain.  
  
Sestes' breath came rapidly, beads of sweat already formed on her skin as she attempted to buck away from the enormous invader. It spread her painfully, his dry entrance making her feel as if he just might tear the fragile skin. It took all she had not to scream as he heaved and pushed like the pony itself might very well do; the pony she had been more than willing to take not moments before. His bite thrilled her, and she swore she felt skin break. Retaliation was swift and brutal, nails dragged down his skin until their white tips were red.  
  
His hips bucked again, cramming his cock deeper. He had no choice. It pained them both, but he wanted to hear her scream. “She wouldn't let me fuck her, my sister. Too scared of my cock. Too scared of the bits that were bigger, but I saw the way my mother looked at me when I bathed. She tried to pretend, and I tried to ignore that all I really desired was to break her on my cock.”  
  
“Like you'll break me?” The pain was delicious, and she felt herself moisten though it seemed that it would do little good. She whimpered and writhed, her breath coming easier as his crown caught that little bit of moisture. She had thought that he would become gentler, as he had before, but she was proven wrong as his legs shook and he lurched again. “Freid! Sweetling!” The tender name came out in a sob, and she heard him laugh even as his cock throbbed in her tight cunt.  
  
“Call me that again. I always imagined...” He shoved and she sobbed again, as the seventh of his eleven inches disappeared into her. He paused and heaved against her breast, his teeth and tongue working in tandem to bite and mark her flesh, then soothe it over with the slick muscle. “She'd beg for it by the time I was done. It would not matter where I had her, she would be mine. Call me that name!” He leaned, pushing her body with his chest until she was laid out over the wood table, his hand gripping at the far side. “Say it!”  
  
She screamed it as he shoved the last inches into her without ceremony, his bloodied lips pressing to her own to muffle it as he twitched and throbbed within her. Her cunt spasmed, and her back arched while toes curled as she came, sobbing her endearment to him.  
  
“Fuck, I'm gonna... oh damn, I'm gonna cum!” His face buried in her tits, sucking tightly on a nipple as her walls milked him and he groaned aloud as his speed spilled into her, thick and slick. “More...” He pulled an inch from her, then more and more until he was completely out from her and his cock thumped down against his leg. He watched her breathe, her fingers trapped in silken hair, and found her more beautiful than any other time he'd seen her.  
  
“Confess... sweetling. Use this vessel to cleanse yourself of your sins, and purge the wicked thoughts from your mind.” Her hands slipped down her body, eyes focused on the ceiling as she parted her labia and let his cum dribble from her.   
  
“I wanted her. Lusted for her more than anyone could ever believe. I'd often considered stealing into the bed she shared with father while he fucked her daughter, spreading her legs like so...” He moved his hips, parting her thighs and then following through until her only option was to loop them around his waist. He watched her fondle her breasts as he took his shaft in hand and slapped her nethers with it. The thick flesh was massive, so much that his own large hand barely managed to touch around it completely.  
  
“She'd welcome me, and I'd see fear and uncertainty there. What I wanted of her was taboo, I knew...” Freid leaned over the priestess, coiling his free hand in her hair as he forced her eyes to stay upon him, “but all she could do truly was moan as I entered her in one swift movement.” She cried out again as he hilted fully within her and pushed against her. “Gentle would come later,” he spoke into her ear as he began to fuck her, his pace quick and brutal, breaking her body to fit him better. “I want her now. I want her to scream. To accept me as her true lover, mine to do whatever I want to. Two children she had birthed, and though she'd been long untouched, she would relax around me. I'd lay her back down,” His hand unwound from her hair as he continued to pump into her without missing a beat, grasping a breast instead. “She'd beg me to suck from her...”  
  
“Please,” she whispered, “nurse from me.” Her clouded eyes fixed on him for only a moment before she shuddered and her toes curled. “Oh, anything!” She sobbed again as he took her nipple into his mouth and sucked at her hard. “Give to me your sin, sweetling! All of it, until nothing remains within...”  
  
His eyes pulled from her, glancing over his shoulder where he saw the pony. A wicked grin took hold of his lips, and he released her breast with a sound that was nearly painful, a bright red mark over the sensitive nipple. Her whimper was audible to him as he moved her, slipping beneath her and onto the table even as he guided the pony forward. She lay back against him, her hand soon guiding his cock back into her waiting pussy, and they both groaned their pleasure as the pony neared.  
  
“Sweetling, I can't take you both. You'd break your poor dear mother...” Sestes was daring, and gladly would have taken both pony and man if Freid had been smaller, but he rivaled the size of the pony itself in his cock, and the idea of taking them both frightened her sorely. The pony brushed it's muzzle against her snatch, and she trembled and begged Freid to release her.  
  
“Not until we've all cum, mother love.” He was lost to his fantasy, cupping her breasts and forcing the nipples to her mouth. Willingly she took them in, her own hand curling around the lead of the beast. “You had me bring the beast in, it wouldn't be good to simply leave it hanging. We'll bathe you in our sin, and you may take the offering as a vessel should...”  
  
She groaned, tugging the lead. The pony moved easily, front lifting to slam hooves on the wood above their heads. His length slapped against her stomach, and even she flushed as Freid whispered what she would do to the beast. Willingly, she followed his orders, wrapping her plush breasts around the beast cock. In unison they thrust, neither letting her breathe between the assault. Her parted lips, uttering groans and whimpers, met repeatedly with the flat head of the pony's cock as it fucked her tits.  
  
“You're going to have beast cum all over you soon. I can see him flaring. He was waiting for you, Mother. Like I've been waiting. Beg me,” he gripped her thighs and spread her wider until she was very nearly wrapping her legs around the pony. “Beg me to fill you. We'll make a family of our own, Mother. Once I've bred you, I'll train your ass to fit me, too.” He nuzzled his face into her hair, her neck, her shoulder, his breathing as ragged as her own. “If the beast comes first, I won't fill you.”  
  
Her tongue caught and traced the flared tip of the stallion as it staggered for a moment, and she wasted no time at all in granting him his request. “Breed me, sweetling. This cunt is yours, only yours. Oh, Light! Fill me! I'm your whore, your slut, your toy! I love you, and your cock. Oh, baby... you're going to make Mother cum!” Sestes squirmed and whimpered, barely forming her words through the pleasure.  
  
“Fuck, I can't hold back.” He gripped her, slamming himself in until she was little more than arched up against the pony. Their cries mingled together as he came, holding her in place as his seed spilled into her, distending her just so until it slipped out from around his cock. Only a few seconds more passed before the pony bucked a few more times, and Sestes' moans were sparked with surprise as her breasts and face were coated in stallion cum. They lay there for a long few minutes, none of them wishing to move until the pony dismounted them and the table.  
  
“Ugh. I knew I'd find you two out here.” The haze broke, bringing them both to awareness only to meet eyes with a frowning face. The brunette glared at them both, her arms folded over her chest. The stall door stood wide in back of her, the pony gone. “You both will be doing prayers until the end of time at this rate.”  
  
Freid smirked, lifting Sestes' tired legs as he pumped himself in her a few more times, until his softening cock slipped from her and his cum ran out of her. “Jealous, Maniella? You could just ask. I'm sure that dusty cunt of yours could use a good washing with seed.”  
  
Maniella rolled her eyes. “Freid, always so brave after you've plowed the slut. You'll be in the kitchens until your apprenticeship finally goes through, at this rate.”  
  
Sestes finally moved, wriggling out of his grasp to find her footing on the straw and dirt. Her legs were weak, but she barely noticed it as she flashed a coy grin at the fellow priestess. “Insulting him will do you little good. What did you come for, Manny?”  
  
The priestess flinched at the unwanted nickname, waving a hand dismissively. “You're going to go to the Stockades. They're hanging a man, or something of the like. You're to hear his confession and deliver him of his sin before the Light.”  
  
“Me?” Sestes ran fingers along her face, wiping the pony cum from her pretty features. “Seems like that was something you were told to do. Sounds right up your alley, actually. Pious, precious little Manny.”  
  
The brunette wrinkled her nose in distaste. “I have better things to be doing this late at night. Like sleeping. I figured you'd appreciate a night out, vessel. The Stockades are, after all, where a craven little slut like you should be. And you'll go,” Maniella turned on her heel, casting a glare back, “or I'll be telling the Matron how you defiled her precious pony.”  
  
“Blackmail? Why, Manny!” Sestes feigned shock, fanning her face. “I think you're starting to take after me.”  
  
There was no response but the whisk of the priestess' gown on the stable floor, but Sestes was quickly gathered up and turned again, her lips locked in Freid's own. He palmed her breast while they kissed, breaking free of it only when she thought she might faint. “I feel clean, Tess.”  
  
The priestess offered a roguish grin as she slowly lowered to her knees, dragging the bridge of her nose beneath his cock until the tip fell onto her lips. “Let's make sure of that, sweetling.” He groaned as she took him into her mouth, forcing the deflated length into her, already feeling it pulse with life again. Freid's fingers tangled in her hair, and her eyes closed.  
  
Outside the stable, Maniella squirmed, flustered by the memory. Her tongue flicked out over her lips, and she fell into the shadows of the abbey, panting her owns sins to the chill night air as she imagined herself in the place of her fellow priestess. Tears slipped down her cheeks, but no one heard the whispers of the priestess as she begged Freid to love her, and the only response was his groans as the buxom Tess cleaned his cock.


End file.
